The present invention relates to a transaction system which incorporates a plurality of transaction machines capable of accepting deposits from and paying out money to customers, and more particularly, to a transaction system which allows bills to be circulated among a plurality of transaction machines constituting a transaction system to be used for payment.
Cash transaction handling machines operated by a teller have been installed at bank counters so as to increase the efficiency of counter transactions in banks. On the other hand, there are cash corners in banks in which transaction systems are installed. Such transaction systems are composed of a plurality of transaction machines capable of accepting deposits from and paying out money to customers, such as that disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,133, and are operated by customers directly.
In cash corners, some of the plurality of transaction machines described above may be used by customers very often, while others utilized less frequently. The contents of the transactions conducted by individual transaction machines may also differ. Transaction machines, if very frequently utilized by customers for deposit accepting, become full of bills, whereas transaction machines used mainly for payment contain insufficient bills. In such a case, operation of transaction machines has to be suspended while bills are supplied to or retrieved from the transaction machines by an operator.